


Presents Under The Christmas Tree

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Bondage, Christmas Tree, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Language, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Nudity, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Sleepy Boys, Your Boyfriend is the Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage wakes up to find that Novabomb has put a rather interesting present under the Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents Under The Christmas Tree

 

Mirage grumbled as he shifted in his bed.  His cell was going off because he forgot to turn off his alarm on it last night.  Grabbing it and quickly setting it to mute, he slumped back down to fall asleep.  While it was Christmas and he was usually a person to get up in the morning, it meant nothing since Novabomb had slept over last night.

 

Primus, having the man over was like having a sugar-addicted kid and a fucking dog in heat at the same time.  Whenever he wasn’t yelling and laughing and running around like an idiot, he was doing all sorts of things to him in the comfort of his home.  Groping, humping, rubbing, making inappropriate sexual innuendos and such.

 

It took a good hard bang for the other to start acting somewhat like an actual adult.  Mirage was sore for a good part of the evening, but at least Novabomb had been good company (and well-behaved enough) to have a wonderful dinner with him before they watched Christmas specials well into the night.

 

It was a wonder the other hadn’t already jumped for a little Christmas morning romp or something.

 

*BWAMP BWAMP WHAT’S NEW PUSSY CAT?!*

 

Mirage let out a growl as if he wanted to kill something with his bare hands.  Damn it, why hadn’t Novabomb changed that stupid alarm of his already?  Yes, it was good at getting the other up, but he hated waking up to that annoyingly wretched song every time the man stayed over.

 

And as the stupid ring kept going on and on, the man finally had enough as he rolled out of bed, walked to the other side and turned it off, having to use all his self-control to not just smash it to pieces.

 

Now fully awake, Mirage figured he could get some peace and quiet before Novabomb finally got up to get some tea and breakfast-

 

Except Novabomb wasn’t in bed.

 

It took him a moment to realize it, but after not seeing the sprawling man’s form on his bed, Mirage suddenly felt very afraid.

 

If Novabomb wasn’t in bed, it meant the man had to be awake.  Which meant the man had gotten up before him.  That wasn’t a good thing when Novabomb woke up and the first thing he did was not trying to rile him up for a morning quickie.

 

Novabomb having free reigns to his home when he wasn’t there (or consciously in this case) was a disaster waiting to happen.  Mirage didn’t want to have to clean up after this one again on Christmas.  At least he didn’t set the tree on fire or else he would have woken up to the fire alarm like he did that one time Novabomb tried to make him breakfast in bed.

 

Scratching his neck, the tall man slipped into his slippers as he headed out of his bedroom into the rest of his apartment.  Hopefully Novabomb hadn’t been awake for that long that he could stop him long before he did something stupid again.  He hadn’t heard any crashing or breaking or alarms going off or even yelling from the neigh-

 

He had taken a few steps past the small Christmas tree in his apartment when he blinked.  Then took a step back to look back at it.

 

The tree looked normal.  The lights were on and working, the ornaments were still hanging, and the gifts he and Novabomb had put under it were still pretty much untouched from when they put them there.

 

But there was one slightly glaring problem with this most perfect Christmas-card-worthy picture.  His naked boyfriend tied up in ribbon and sitting in front of it with the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

 

Mirage blinked for a moment before looking down the hall, then in the kitchen, then back to his bedroom before looking back at the naked man sitting in his living room.

 

“…Novabomb?”

 

“Hi Mirage!  Merry Christmas!”

 

“Why are you naked in my living room?”

 

“Well silly, what does it look like?”

 

“…You naked in my living room.”

 

A chuckle spilled through the big grin on Novabomb’s face.  “Mirage, I’m a present!  It’s Christmas morning!  You should open the presents you got under the Christmas tree!  Especially the big one!”

 

Mirage stood there for an entire minute without blinking.  Novabomb just kept his grin on as he rocked from side to side, unable to stand the waiting and hoping to get to giving Mirage his ‘present’.

 

“I just woke up.  I don’t want to do this first thing in the morning.”

 

“Huh?”  Novabomb’s face quickly turned to puzzled before he noticed Mirage heading to the kitchen, “Hey, where are you going Mirage?”

 

“To make myself some tea.  And wake up a little more before I have to deal with this bullshit.”

 

Ignoring the other as he called out to him, Mirage went into the kitchen to start boiling water.  While getting his things ready for his tea, he could hear that Novabomb had finally stopped calling out for him.  Maybe he would take those stupid ribbons off himself.  But if he didn’t, it would mean the more mature male would have more time to himself before the already-expected-to-be-a-hectic day would actually begin.

 

As the water started to boil, he began to brew his tea when he suddenly felt a tingle down his spine.  Primus, Novabomb better not have-

 

He turned to look.  Holy shit, Novabomb had actually crawled/rolled/shimmied his way from the Christmas tree into the kitchen.  And Primus, was he trying to give him puppy-dog eyes?

 

Sighing, Mirage turned around to look down at his boyfriend.  “Novabomb, what are you doing?”

 

“Why won’t you unwrap me?”

 

“*SIGH* Novabomb, I appreciate the gesture, but seriously, you can untie yourself and get dressed now.”

 

“But I worked so hard to get myself naked and all tied up and presentable for you,” the man whined, “I had to look through so many bondage sites to find a way to do it and it took a whole week to get it to work.”

 

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Mirage just couldn’t take it anymore.  “Fine,” he grumbled as he reached down to pull apart the bow that he couldn’t quite figure out how Novabomb did so while tied up in the first place.

 

Not even waiting for the other to bounce up and cheer in his birthday suit, the tired man finished making his tea, throwing away the tea bag as a pair of hands came around to hug him from behind.  “Novabomb, I’m trying to drink my tea.”

 

“But you haven’t tried out your present yet.  Don’t you want to play with it?”  A kiss danced across his neck as the hands started to rub his sides.

 

“After I finish my tea.”

 

“But your present’s all revved up and ready to go~, WROOM WROOM!” Imitating a motorcycle, the blue-haired man’s grin returned as he grinded his hips into the other, his obvious arousal poking into the other’s behind.

 

Sighing, Mirage took another sip from his tea.  Well, he figured this was what Novabomb wanted to give him.  Not that he didn’t mind doing it with his lover, but Novabomb was just… well, being his usual self and after a not so restful night, Mirage was still a little too grumpy to fully forgive the other.  For now.

 

“That sounds nice, but I still have other presents to open and I don’t like drinking my morning tea cold.”

 

“Just for a little bit?”

 

Well, this was going nowhere.  Thinking it over for a second, Mirage figured it would be for the best if he indulged the other for just a while “… I guess it couldn’t hurt to try out my present for a little bit.  Maybe I can play with it some more after the other presents and my morning tea.”

 

“Yay~” And not even a moment later did a hand reach under Mirage’s pants to pump at the limp arousal.  Not surprisingly, Novabomb wasn’t quite the patient person.

 

Taking one last drink from his tea, Mirage placed it on the counter well away from them as a hand came up to turn his chin into a kiss.  Well, he might as well enjoy it without having to worry about other things.

 

After all, that’s what one does on Christmas morning.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Originally an X-Mas gift for xlosersruletheworldx


End file.
